


с чувством, с толком

by shushusbaobei



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei
Summary: в колледж переводится она, и Суджин не может отвести взгляд, не может не слушать, не может не думать о ней.у Шухуа проблемы с сердцем, у Суджин появилась смелость.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

– _Если ты вдруг полюбишь меня_ , – голос, несколько охрипший, но глубокий тронул её уши, донесясь эхом от доски, – _прекрати. Перестань._

Суджин отвлеклась от онлайн чата и прислушалась, это была уже середина стихотворения – никогда не слушала чужие стихи на литературе, хотя творческие задания с приходом нового профессора перестали быть событием уровня «я удивлена изобретательности преподавателей, работающих на идиотскую систему» и перешли в разряд «окна» перед скучным, но обязательным к посещению обществознанием. Обычно, когда учитель просил класс оставить какие-нибудь комментарии по поводу чужих стихов, было достаточно сказать что-то в общем виде или похвалить откровенную дрянь, впрочем, она не жаловалась – такие пары давали время на списывание.

– _Ведь я, кажется, сломана_.

Суджин наконец подняла глаза и наткнулась на _неё_. Она никогда не видела _её_ раньше (хотя, кажется, еще на прошлой неделе класс предупреждали о приходе нового студента, что Суджин благополучно пропустила мимо ушей).

– _И ты будешь разочарована_ , – её глаза встретились с чужими, почти чёрными, насколько можно было увидеть с третьего ряда, – _полюбив лишь кусочки в камнях из таких же камней сердца. Потому меня-_

Взгляд Суджин остановился на чужих руках, пальцы девушки у доски затерялись в сжатых кулаках, и она могла даже почувствовать, как чужие ногти впиваются в ладони. _Она_ читала наизусть, даже не взяв листочка с написанным, «на всякий случай».  
В этом пестром обществе недоумков Суджин единственная, кажется, _что-то_ могла почувствовать. Пусть это даже была чужая боль от чересчур сильно стиснутых кулаков.

– _Не люби. Не усердствуй_ , – выдохнула _она_ едва слышно и, под гремящее в ушах молчание, отправилась на своë место. Стул заскрипел в контрасте с тишиной, и _она_ уставилась в тетрадь, где до того нервно скребла какие-то рисунки.

Профессор что-то пробормотал, громко и слишком грубо, _сломав_ то, что _она_ _построила_.

Странное оцепенение никак не хотело сходить, и лишь когда звонок задребезжал и чей-то рюкзак больно ударил её по плечу с размаха, Суджин будто очнулась.

[Х]

То, куда подевалась _«та-которую-не-стоит-любить»_ после литературы, оставалось загадкой. _Она_ будто испарилась, затерялась в бесконечной очереди в столовой или шагнула в нарнию гардероба – не важно. В любом случае, Суджин нигде не могла _её_ увидеть, хотя голос, могла бы поспорить, узнала бы из тысячи.

В кафетерии было шумно.

– Со Суджин! – _«зачем так кричать, когда ты сидишь напротив?»_

– М?

– Суджин-а, перестань пялиться в никуда, пожалуйста, это пугает.

Кажется, она слишком зациклилась на этой странной девчонке. Пора перестать думать.

– Прости, о чём ты говорила?

Чон Соëн, вездесущая и всезнающая, подняла одну бровь, смотря на Суджин чуть ли не испепеляя:

– Со Суджин, – она всегда называла её полным именем, когда злилась, – ты слишком рассеянная, и не говори мне, что влюбилась, я тебе этого не прощу. _Не готова снова собирать тебя по кусочкам_. Концерт будет, концерт. Какая-то группа самоучек выступает завтра в час.

Она было обрадовалась – с мероприятия можно отпроситься или свалить по-тихому.

– И даже не надейся прогулять, считать не я вас в этот раз буду.

Раз список студентов попадёт в чужие руки, прикрывать её бессовестную задницу будет некому, _«а жаль»_.

Соëн потянулась руками вверх, разминая плечи:

– Говорят, у них неплохие тексты, хотя музыка хромает. Посмотрим, если мне понравится, может, предложу себя в помощь.

_«И зачем тебе лишняя работа, тем более неоплачиваемая»_

И Суджин лишь закатила глаза, наконец принявшись за еду.

[Х]

Концерт действительно состоялся, правда, его перенесли на полчаса из-за каких-то проблем с техникой. Это было больше похоже на сборище неформалов, чем на учеников приличного колледжа и всё же, – _«что-то в этом есть»_ – подумала Суджин, поднимаясь со своего места, получив разрешение от старосты.

Она думала об этом несчастном концерте ещё полдня.

И текст действительно был хорош, – несмотря на то, что в основном группа исполняла каверы, промелькнуло несколько, две или три, песни их собственного сочинения. И они _были_ , надо признать, неплохие.

Суджин думала об этом ещё полдня, почти не обращая внимания на навязчивые мысли о « _той-которую-не-стоит-любить»._

[Х]

К вечеру ей стало хуже, _«наверное, перенервничала»_  
Они выступили хорошо, тем более для первого раза. И хотя сама она не выходила из-за кулис, аплодисменты и крики из зала давали понять, что всё это было не зря. В конце концов, её любовь к творчеству оправдала себя.  
_Конечно_ , они не станут знаменитыми, но выступать перед всеми учащимися и преподавательским составом – тоже большой шаг.  
Шухуа села на край кровати, оперевшись сзади на руки, и слегка запрокинула голову. _Это был тяжелый день, тяжелее, чем каждый из предыдущих_.  
Она свалилась на матрац, устало раскинув руки, и продолжала лежать так, не раздеваясь, и смотреть в потолок.

 _«А люстра, оказывается, повешена криво»_ – единственное, что промелькнуло у неё в голове, прежде чем та потяжелела и заполнилась дурманящим мутным сном.

[Х]

К вечеру ей стало хуже, _«надо перестать думать слишком много»_  
Они выступили хорошо, тем более для первого раза. И Суджин по итогу оказалась среди тех шумных девчонок, которые хлопали чуть ли не после каждого аккорда.

_В конце концов, иногда самоучка может переплюнуть выпускника «Джульярда»_

Суджин придвинула стул к столу, откладывая работу на потом, и, встав на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до подоконника, села на него. Батарея приятно грела ноги, от окна разило холодом – ноябрь разгулялся не на шутку.

  
_«Не заболеть бы»_ – последняя мысль пронеслась у неё в голове, перед тем как та снова заполнилась мыслями о _«той-которую-не-стоит-любить»_

[Х]

Одежда, которую она так и не сняла с вечера, помялась и покрывало скаталось в комок, – Шухуа всегда спала беспокойно, постоянно ворочаясь, но сегодня, кажется, превзошла себя, проснувшись на полу. В спине потянуло ноющей болью от неудобной позы, и ей наконец пришлось подняться.

Будильник ещё не прозвенел, когда дверь за ней захлопнулась, и комната общежития осталась ждать свою хозяйку в звенящем одиночестве. Только вода из не закрытого до конца крана в углу, обустроенном наподобие кухни, продолжала капать, равномерно выстукивая свой реквием по железной раковине.

[Х]

Суджин снова опаздывала. И не то чтобы не специально, скорее намеренно пропуская первые двадцать минут, чтобы не слушать чужие пререкания с профессором или общую информацию, не относящуюся к английскому _вообще_.

С самого утра получив сообщение от Соëн, которая, по всей видимости, умудрилась таки заболеть, она даже немного расстроилась.  
Пусть подруга и _была_ надоедливой, резкой и совершенно не контролируемо общительной, Суджин это в некотором роде нравилось.

Но не когда та не могла заткнуться о своих знакомствах в метро, на улице, в колледже, в местном полицейском участке ( _«каким, мать его, образом»_ – думала она тогда, забирая Соëн и её новую подружку, задержанных из-за _чьей-то_ излишней вспыльчивости под действием, кажется, как минимум шести шотов чего-то, о чём Суджин и думать не хотелось) и в других не самых популярных и иногда не самых приятных местах.  
И не когда она начинала ныть, почему она всё ещё одна,

– В этом классе _буквально_ находится как минимум три человека, которые в тебя влюблены, и один, – _одна_ – которая уже готова заставить тебя молчать _любым_ способом. _Включая незаконные_.

Но в общем и целом, Соëн была как раз тем человеком, которого она была готова терпеть каждый день и даже проводить с ней выходные за видеоиграми.

А теперь она не придёт. Когда такое случалось раньше, Суджин пялилась в телефон весь день, не обращая внимания на одногруппников. Но теперь, сегодня, есть литература, и есть шанс снова увидеть _её_.  
Не факт, что она заговорит с _ней_ или тем более познакомится, но всё же.. Всё же это придавало дню смысл и некоторую радость, _насколько можно радоваться возможности издалека посмотреть на незнакомую девушку_.

Впрочем, это не важно, ведь она уже открыла дверь аудитории, извиняясь за опоздание, и направилась к своему месту.

[Х]

Место было занято. Место было занято, и на нём сидела _она,_ поставив рюкзак на соседний стул. _Она_ даже не подняла головы, когда Суджин подошла к столу. И лишь когда она прошептала _«извини»_ , та покосилась на неё исподлобья и убрала со стула вещи, продолжив ковырять свои пальцы, и так покрытые корочками высохшей крови в нескольких местах.  
Суджин села. Время, казалось, приостановилось вместе с ней, чтобы отдышаться, и потом продолжило спешить, догоняя речь преподавателя.

Спустя полчаса попеременного лепета сокурсников и громких, раздраженных и раздражающих комментариев профессора, _она_ наконец повернулась к Суджин своим _«ахуеть каким красивым»_ лицом и попросила ластик. _Она_ снова рисовала, на этот раз в учебнике, выданном на время заданий по чтению. Получалось довольно мило: какие-то цветочки и беспорядочные черточки.

_«У неё даже квадратики получаются миленько, как такое вообще возможно»_

И Суджин передала _ей_ ластик, после чего они не обмолвились и словом в течение всего дня.

[Х]

Суджин позвонила Соëн _сразу же_ , как пришла домой. Она _очень_ долго и _очень_ восторженно повторяла одно и то же:  
– _Нет, ты, блять, не понимаешь, она такая красивая._

– Конечно.

_– Она пиздец какая красивая._

– Ага, – поддакивала Соëн, уже не особо вдумываясь, чему.

_– Она говорила со мной._

– _Она_ попросила у тебя _грёбаный ластик_ , Со Суджин, _перестань сходить с ума_.

Она не могла перестать сходить с ума.

Кажется, теперь Соëн понимает, почему Суджин бесится каждый раз, когда она начинает говорить о своих знакомствах.

– Как _её_ зовут?

_– Я не знаю._

– Ты не знаешь, как зовут человека, про которого говоришь, – Соëн сделала паузу, видимо для того, чтобы посмотреть, сколько длился звонок, – _двадцать чертовых минут без остановки_?

Суджин не знала, как зовут человека, из-за которой она не могла перестать кричать на всю комнату.  
Соëн не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз Суджин _настолько_ много говорила вообще.

[Х]

Шухуа задержалась после пар ещё на несколько минут, чтобы проверить, как идёт репетиция, а затем поплелась с потоком других студентов прочь от колледжа.  
Домой идти не хотелось. Погода почему-то усиленно противилась прогулкам, поэтому пришлось остановиться в ближайшем кафе. Она заказала чай, по обыкновению просто чёрный, и принялась доставать тетради с конспектами, намереваясь хотя бы начать писать эссе, заданное на дом. Из рюкзака вывалился ластик, – _«совсем забыла, нужно будет отдать»_

Эта девушка, подсевшая к ней на английском, была странная. Это не то что оттолкнуло бы, вздумай Шухуа познакомиться, но она все равно не стала. Да, _она_ смотрела, как Шухуа рисует через плечо, что несколько раздражало, но в целом казалась милой. По крайней мере, судя по первому впечатлению, _она_ была не слишком общительной. И Шухуа не хотела смущать _её_ или навязываться.  
Она вздохнула, закрывая тетрадь. _Нет, она не хочет думать о человеке, которого даже не знает._  
Возможно, это повод познакомиться.

[Х]

– Возможно, это повод познакомиться? – Суджин прожужжала Соëн все уши, и та уже успела мысленно попросить у всех, кому когда-либо рассказывала о своих даже мимолетных влюбленностях, прощения, _«ей богу, осталось только причащаться пойти»_  
Суджин пробрало мурашками. Познакомиться с _ней_ – выйти из зоны комфорта и _познакомиться_?  
Может быть.  
Может быть, уже пора стать немного более открытой. Может быть, пора перестать отшивать всех и каждого, кто когда-либо подходил к ней спросить буквально _что угодно_.

Иногда Соëн думала, _насколько_ ей повезло, что в какой-то момент времени у них с Суджин были похожие проблемы, из-за которых закрутилась дружба. Иногда Соëн думала, _насколько_ она благодарна Суджин, что она _случайно_ перевелась к ним в школу в старших классах.

Суджин оказалась не только в нужном месте в нужное время, но ещё была готова её терпеть и поддерживать. Насколько вообще можно терпеть человека, к которому привязался всем сердцем.

 _Суджин несомненно была рада, что вообще познакомилась с Соëн_.

Может быть, это знак заговорить и с _ней_.

[Х]

– Е Шухуа, – решительно протянула _она_ руку, закатав перед этим рукав толстовки, закрывавшей запястья.

Суджин, кажется, впала в шок. Это было слишком неожиданно для встречи в коридоре в восемь часов утра. И она была не готова познакомиться с _ней_ так скоро. Хотя, может быть, это не плохо.

Она посмотрела на протянутую в приглашающем жесте руку и наконец прикоснулась к _ней_ после нескольких секунд заминки:  
– Со Суджин, – сказала она, сжав чужую ладонь, аккуратно и ненавязчиво, словно боясь напугать.

И Шухуа улыбнулась – слишком искренне и по-детски.  
И Суджин улыбнулась – слишком осторожно и по-своему доверчиво.

 _Её_ растрепанные волосы были милые. _Её_ ладонь была мягче и _холоднее_ , чем она ожидала. И _её_ имя перекатывалось на языке, словно те маленькие леденцы, которые она всегда брала с собой в долгую поездку.

– Будем друзьями, Со Суджин, – сказала _она_ , и улыбка _её_ стала только шире.

– _Конечно_ , – ответила Суджин, и её взгляд перестал походить на испуганного кролика, скачущего в поисках укрытия от волков.

– Конечно, – повторила ей вслед Шухуа шёпотом.

И это было слишком очаровательно, чтобы не покраснеть.


	2. Chapter 2

Они говорили. Говорили весь день, обсуждая полнейшую ерунду. Но это было, надо признать, неплохо и даже весело. Они сидели вместе в кафетерии за традиционно их с Соëн столиком и _разговаривали_.

Суджин не помнила, когда обсуждала _настолько_ много разных вещей с кем-либо в последний раз.  
Шухуа не помнила, _насколько_ много говорила о себе. Обычно она предпочитала держать это в тени до поры, до времени.  
  


– Спасибо, – попрощалась Суджин, когда, выйдя из колледжа, они поняли, что живут рядом, но по разные стороны улицы, из-за чего придётся расстаться здесь, на светофоре.

– Пожалуйста, – получила самодовольную ухмылку в ответ, и затем смех Шухуа окатил её с ног до головы приятным волнением, – До завтра, – продолжила _она_ , едва ли прекратив смеяться.

– До завтра, – почти прошептала Суджин.

И это было слишком очаровательно, чтобы не покраснеть.   
Потому о _на_ повернулась спиной и зашагала прочь в такт пиликанью светофора, сдерживая себя, чтобы не обернуться напоследок – посмотреть, не смотрела ли Суджин, как _она_ уходит.

Суджин проводила удаляющуюся фигурку в небрежно накинутом на плечи пальто и тоже направилась домой.

[Х]

Перейдя на ту сторону, Шухуа остановилась. Мысли улетучились из головы, как если бы она была ещё в том возрасте, когда запоминаешь отрывками и только хорошее.   
Суджин была _хорошая_ , хотя и правда довольно стеснительная, _«но это мы исправим»_ – и уголки её рта поднялись в мягкой улыбке.  
А ещё она была беспринципно прекрасна.  
А ещё, кажется, вызывала лёгкое состояние эйфории только находясь рядом.

 _Ей ни в коем случае нельзя влюбляться или тем более позволять Суджин влюбляться в себя._  
 _У Шухуа дар разбивать людям, которых она любит, сердце._  
 _У Шухуа дар разбивать сердце нелюбимой себе_.

Потому она идет домой в одиночестве, думая _что с этим делать_. Потому что, наверное, невозможно влюбиться за один день, и, наверное, невозможно, быть подругой для той, которую хочется _целовать-целовать-целовать_.

[Х]

Соëн была не удивлена, но чертовски рада раздавшемуся звонку от подруги. Она провалялась в кровати весь день, было скучно. Обычно, когда ей случалось заболеть, Суджин переписывалась с ней каждую минуту, больше жалуясь, нежели рассказывая что-то стоящее, но сегодня этого не произошло. Их переписка остановилась на «спокойной ночи» предыдущего вечера, и больше ни-че-го. Соëн начала было волноваться, не произошло ли что. Но радостный визг в трубку остановил её на полслове:

_– Мы сегодня говорили, много. И она всё ещё невероятная, и чудесная, и у неё классные шутки, и я волнуюсь, я не слишком навязчивая?_

– Кажется, я уже это слышала около миллиона раз, но ладно. Выкладывай.

И она рассказала _всё_. Всё, что успело произойти в этот мизерный промежуток времени, когда Соëн рядом не было.

[Х]

Ещё через месяц, наверное, самой запоминающейся и яркой дружбы Шухуа начала пресекать любые контакты с Суджин, потому что ей стало хуже.

Ей пришлось снова обратиться к кардиологу, который снова посоветовал не нервничать и «попить глицинчика».  
Пришлось отказаться от кофе по утрам и от некоторых физических нагрузок.

 _Вот поэтому ей лучше не позволять Суджин влюбляться в себя, если это ещё возможно предотвратить_.

 _Вот поэтому ей нельзя влюбляться в Суджин – её не соберут по кусочкам ещё раз, – если это ещё можно предотвратить_.

Но, кажется, сделать уже ничего нельзя, как не старайся, и, _возможно, она обречена чересчур драматично умереть от сердечной недостаточности из-за Со Суджин, в которую она влюбилась за один чертов месяц, потому что не могла ей противостоять,_ – Шухуа усмехнулась, и её улыбка поползла по лицу кривой, неосторожно соскользнувшей с линейки чертой, а затем вовсе исчезла.

 _Нет, ей нельзя было влюбляться безответно из-за эмоциональности, и она знала это_.   
Шухуа нельзя было вообще-то много чего, но она всё так же брала капучино в старбаксе и ходила в тренажерный зал.

Но она прекратила общаться с Суджин – и ей стало хуже.

  
 _Она не хочет разбивать сердце Суджин ни тем, что в принципе может внезапно не выдержать, ни тем, что признается в ненужных чувствах, ни тем, что «привяжет» её к себе, а затем исчезнет, потому что испугается или умрет наконец_.

[Х]

Она пыталась заговорить с Шухуа снова – затем отчаянно жаловалась обо всём Соëн, наконец вышедшей с больничного. Как так случилось, что _каждая_ мысль связана с _ней_.   
Она думала, что отвлечется, снова думая о группе, выступление которой снова намечалось в ближайшие дни.   
Но затем опять вспоминала, _кто_ пишет все эти чертовы тексты для этой чертовой группы.

 _«Как в старые добрые»_ – думала Соëн, успокаивая Суджин, насколько это было возможно.   
Суджин, кажется, и правда _снова_ влюбилась не в того человека.

– В конце концов _она_ предупреждала не влюбляться, – сказала Соëн, когда они сидели в аудитории за несколько минут до начала лекции.

– И что я могу с этим сделать, если я уже не могу?

Соëн фыркнула, усмехаясь – Суджин никогда не умела говорить стройно и неправду, когда была расстроена или пьяна.

– Ты можешь.., – она задумалась, и на глаза снова попались её вещи, раскиданные по столу, – А ведь _она_ так и не вернула тебе ластик.

_«Вспомнила бабушка Юрьев день»_

– Ну и пусть пользуется, ей нужнее.

– Нет, ты попросишь его обратно – вот тебе и предлог поговорить, а о чём, это уже сама разбирайся как-нибудь. Я тебе не советчица.

И Соëн отвернулась, переключая внимание на преподавателя, только вошедшего в аудиторию.

[Х]

Она не хотела слушать совета, но другого, более увесистого, предлога заговорить с Шухуа у неё не нашлось.

 _«Действуй с чем есть»_ – вот что сказала Соëн.

И Суджин решила действовать.  
Она не могла припомнить, чтобы предпринимала _что-либо_ в таких ситуациях раньше.   
_Влюблялась ли она настолько, чтобы самой искать возможности хотя бы просто говорить_.

И Суджин хотела нацепить на своё лицо маску безразличия.   
О, Суджин очень хотелось бы, чтобы ей _действительно_ было всё равно.  
И поэтому она не стала притворяться.  
И поэтому она ждала увидеть _её_ лицо.  
Каким будет _её_ лицо теперь?

_«Е Шухуа, теперь ты будешь достаточно смелой, чтобы ответить, когда я уже переступила через свою гордость?»_

– Мне кажется, ты забыла кое-что отдать мне, – произнесла Суджин, поймав _её_ за рукав в коридоре.

– Да? Точно, – на _её_ _(«прекрасном»)_ лице промелькнул страх, – сейчас, подожди секунду.

И Суджин едва ли не разрыдалась, когда не смогла ответить ни-че-го, принимая этот дурацкий, ненужный ни одной из них ластик. _Такой же ненужный, как эта больная, случайно появившаяся на свет влюбленность._

И она выбросила его в ближайшее мусорное ведро.  
И она плакала в туалете, чего не позволяла себе _никогда_.

[Х]

И она плакала в туалете колледжа не в первый раз.  
Не в первый раз она сама разбила себе сердце, а заодно и _ей_.   
И она знала, что _Суджин не заслуживает этого_.   
И она всё равно сделала вид, что всё в порядке.

У Шухуа снова начало темнеть в глазах, – она _знала_ , что ей нельзя переживать, – так что она не могла подняться некоторое время. Типичные признаки, да. Знакомые, только от этого не легче.

  
 _И всё из-за того, что она слабая, так?_  
 _Это она просила не любить себя, так?_   
Но ведь это она облажалась первая.

И она снова писала стихи, вырывая их из очередного разочарования в себе, из очередных слёз, из того дурацкого ластика, который, она _видела_ , Суджин выкинула, словно нарочно отвергнув её перед её же глазами.

[Х]

– _Если ты вновь полюбишь меня_ , – голос её, несколько охрипший и тихий, дрожащий не то слезами, не то нервозностью, тронул её сердце, донесясь эхом от доски, – _я поверю во всех богов_.

Она оторвала глаза от экрана и устремила взгляд на _неё_ , стоявшую на прежнем месте у доски. _Она_ теребила рукава пальцами, пачкая их кровью, выступавшей на коже из-за этой идиотской привычки _портить_ её и _изувечивать_.

– _Потому что мою любовь к тебе-_

И Суджин знала, _кому_ посвящены эти стихи.

– _Я травлю, и почем бестолково,_  
 _для неё ведь и стоит жить_.

И она наконец встретила чужой скачущий взгляд, остановив его на себе немного более настойчиво, чем планировала.

– _Вероятно, я та, кто влюблён, – невозможно тебя не любить_. _Но сумеет лишь тот, кто силён._

Волнующее смятение никак не хотело сходить, и лишь когда звонок задребезжал и чья-то фигура заслонила ей свет от ламп, Суджин будто очнулась.

И Шухуа улыбнулась смотря ей прямо в глаза, как-то обреченно и почти плача:

  
– Вероятно, это не я, – почти одними губами прошептала _она_ , подойдя ближе.

И это было слишком доверчиво искренне, чтобы не _поверить_.

– Е Шухуа, – сказала _она_ , решительно протянув руку, – меня зовут Е Шухуа, давай начнём заново.

– Со Суджин, – прикоснулась она наконец к _ней_ после секундной заминки, думая, что сказать, чтобы не _испортить_ ,  
– меня зовут Со Суджин, и я не даю тебе шанса снова быть моим другом, Е Шухуа.

_И её сердце остановилось._

– Я хочу продолжать тебя любить, если ты, конечно, позволишь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если ты вновь полюбишь меня,  
> я поверю во всех богов.  
> потому что мою любовь  
> к тебе   
> я травлю, и почём бестолково,  
> для неё ведь и стоит жить.
> 
> вероятно, я та, кто влюблён –  
> невозможно тебя не любить,  
> но сумеет лишь тот, кто силён.

**Author's Note:**

> если ты вдруг полюбишь меня, –  
> прекрати, перестань,   
> ведь я, кажется, сломана.  
> и ты будешь разочарована,  
> полюбив лишь кусочки в камнях  
> из таких же камней сердца.  
> потому меня не люби,  
> не усердствуй.


End file.
